101415-A Most Serios Affair
20:06:54 CCC: • • 20:08:11 CCC: • Having just fallen asleep in your Hive on Alternia, you open your eyes, expecting to see the purple ceiling that usually greets you. Instead, you see a pale, white-skinned monster with luminous blue eyes, and a blue-black mouth of wicked fangs staring down at you. • 20:10:02 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG startled, rolled to side of the bed to assess the creature from a less than below vantage point -- 20:10:18 CCC: • When you land from your tuck and roll, the creature is gone • 20:11:13 CGG: What.... I.... Be. Direct. And. Show. Yourself. If. You. Plan. To. Take. Me. 20:11:38 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks around the room -- 20:13:00 CCC: • There appears to be nothing there. Your closet door is shut. You can hear the bustle of people outside the window, as usual • 20:14:25 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG eyes the closet cautiously, taking one step after another closer and closer to it -- 20:15:22 CCC: • The closet door remains unmoved by your cautious gaze • 20:16:28 CGG: For. One. To. Have. Thought. To. Get. The. Drop. On. Me. You. Did. Not. Plan. Well. On. What. Would. Happen. If. Your. Ambush. Failed. 20:16:37 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG dramatically opens the closet -- 20:17:28 CCC: • Your items, though purple, remain undisturbed, save the fashions hanging in the back of the closet. They have been pushed aside, to reveal the purple stone wall behind them, and someone has carved the word "SCARLET" into the brick. • 20:18:05 CGG: ... 20:18:31 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG touches the word scarlet, trying to understand what the meaning of this is -- 20:19:29 CCC: • The carving is fresh. A little bit of purple dust comes off on your fingers. and a few drops of some unknown blue liquid. • 20:20:04 CGG: Blood? 20:20:27 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sniffs the liquid -- 20:20:41 CCC: • It smells... unusual. Not like any troll's blood you've ever smelled. • 20:21:18 CGG: This. Is. Not. Direct. At. All. Whatever. This. Message. Is. Suppose. To. Be. 20:21:35 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG exits the closet and looks out the window -- 20:22:27 CCC: • The crowd below seems undisturbed. The black-shelled creatures go to and fro on their petty dramas. In the distance, the little garden park no one ever visits remains empty. • 20:23:13 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks around the room again to see if anything else could be amiss -- 20:24:02 CCC: • The room is undisturbed, the only evidence of an intruder being the mysterious word carved into your closet wall. • 20:24:42 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG goes over to the door and bangs on it -- 20:24:51 CGG: Guards. You. Have. Been. Slacking. Off. In. Your. Duty. 20:25:31 CCC: • The door creaks open, your banging forceful. There are no guards, just a spiralling staircase heading down. • 20:26:28 CGG: Noone? Someone. Must. Answer. For. Their. Lack. Of. Duty. 20:26:41 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes steps down the stairs -- 20:27:26 CGG: It. Is. A. Seri.... Grave. Matter. To. Just. Let. Me. Out. Of. That. Room. Guards. Where.-Ever. You. Are. 20:27:28 CCC: • The staircase is dark, and twists around the central pillar supporting your bedroom, until you come to a large black door, banded with purple metal • 20:28:15 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG checks to see if it is left open like the last one -- 20:28:24 CCC: • The door is firmly locked. • 20:28:55 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG bangs on this door -- 20:29:41 CGG: Guards. Or. Creature. I. Do. Not. Care. But. SOMEONE. Show. Themself. Right. Now. 20:30:30 CCC: • No one answers your banging, but you see a subtle movement in the reflection of the metal banding the door. • 20:31:07 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG pauses for a moment... takes a deep breath... and quickly turns around in a fury -- 20:33:31 CCC: • The creature that woke you is standing behind you, looming large. It takes you a moment to realize, but he is squatting down, and the tips of his point ears still scrape the ceiling. His face is violently disfigured, cracks and wrinkles the only thing permitting the massive abundance of sharp teeth, dripping blue-black saliva, to inhabit his mouth. His eyes are large, and blue, with no pupils 20:33:31 Sclera. Just endless blue. • 20:34:42 CGG: Y...You.... Have. Done. As. Exactly. As. I. Asked.... H....How. Very. Dutiful. Of. You..... 20:35:12 CGG: N....Now. Explain. Yourself. 20:35:57 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is regreting the lack of weapons at this moment -- 20:36:25 CCC: • The creature tilts his head, and blinks slowly. Then he grins, or at least, you hope it's a grin. He pulls his lips back even farther, revealing a maddening number of teeth even further back in his oversized mouth. Then the creature vanishes. • 20:37:17 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG blinks a few times to assess what had just happened, and then scowls -- 20:38:02 CGG: COWARD. Do. You. Fear. An. Unarmed. Troll. So. Much. As. To. Not. Even. Have. The. Dignity. To. Answer. His. Question. 20:39:23 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks back at the door to see if something had changed -- 20:39:50 CCC: • No. This door remains unmoved as well. Your ability to socially manipulate doors appears to be lacking. • 20:41:01 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG having nowhere else to go, punches the door and heads back up the stairs to see if the creature had vanished up there -- 20:42:31 CCC: • As you enter your room, someone has painted a message in candy-apple red blood on the wall beside your respiteblock. In large, hasty letters, they have written "FIND HER". • 20:42:44 CCC: • You hear the sound of rending metal, and a few shrieks. • 20:43:03 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns towards where he thinks the sound is coming from -- 20:43:23 CCC: • It sounds like it's coming from downstairs • 20:43:47 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG rushes back down the steps towards the door -- 20:45:02 CCC: • Someone has ripped the door off its hinges, and left the offending article on the steps outside. The black shelled creatures seem to be giving it a wide berth, and look at you nervously. • 20:45:46 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks around for the creatures and growls out " -- 20:45:56 CGG: THIS. IS. MOST. INDIRECT. 20:46:06 CGG: WHO. IS. IT. THAT. I. AM. TO. FIND? 20:46:35 CGG: ARE. THEY. NAMED. SCARLEt? 20:46:58 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG realizes he is yelling out into the crowd at possibly nothing -- 20:48:03 CCC: • You have terrified a few of the carapacians. They are moving away from you rapidly. • 20:50:28 CGG: Well.... This. Is. Not. The. Most. Direct. Way. To. Give. Me. My. Duty.... But. It. Is. A. Duty. I. Have. Been. Given. 20:51:14 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG steps out as the carapacians are retreating away -- 20:52:13 CCC: • They continue retreating • 20:52:25 CGG: And. I. Treat. My. Duty. Most. Seri.... Importantly. 20:56:28 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG ventures out into the unknown -- Category:Serios